


Une Famille Seconde Pour Virgil

by FloofyConfusedNerd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, C'est l'heurs de tristesse, C'est tout tristesse et angoisse, Gen, Janus a espionné les côtés clairs pour une bonne raison, Janus essaie de le rassurer, Janus juge avec beaucoup de soin les côtés clairs, Les côtés sombres sont un famille, Mais il a formé une opinion positive hésitante d'eux après un longue période de temps implicite, Mais les ne parlent pas ici alors je ne le 'tag' pas, Mais pouvez y lire de la romance si vous le souhaitez, Pas d'éditeur nous mourons comme des étudiants privés de sommeil, Pas ma langue de maternelle alors allez-y doucement avec moi s'il vous plait!, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Tout les côtés son sympathique ici, Tout les relations ont été écrites comme platoniques, Virgil a problèmes d'estime de soi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyConfusedNerd/pseuds/FloofyConfusedNerd
Summary: Dans lequel un serpent se rend compte que rien de ce qu'il fait ne peut calmer son araignée préférée et prend une décision redoutée pour le bien de l'araignée.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Spider, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, L'implication de côtés clairs familials, L'implication de côtés sombres familials, L'implication de futur relations familiales de Virgil et les côtés clairs, Les Jumeaux Créativité sont potes et se soucient les uns des autres même s'ils s'énervent, Les côtés clairs ne connaissent pas encore Remus et ils ne savent pas comment lui parler..., Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders





	Une Famille Seconde Pour Virgil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Second Family for Virgil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517126) by [FloofyConfusedNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyConfusedNerd/pseuds/FloofyConfusedNerd). 



> C'est essentiellement une fic tristesse familiale qui explique ce que je pense qui s'est passé avant le canon, et c'est tout. Si vous lisez ceci, vous demandez à souffrir et le seul réconfort que je puisse vous offrir est que cela mène au canon qui a le bonheur. Je devrais probablement prendre une couverture et du chocolat chaud pour améliorer, mais je n'ai rien de les. Si c'est un peu réconfortant, la dernière idée de Janus s'est avérée correcte ...

Encore une fois, c'est tout ce dont Janus avait besoin pour montrer à Virgil ce qu'il voulait dire tout au long. C'était l'anniversaire de Virgil après tout. Sûrement cela montrerait à Virgil que Janus n'avait pas vraiment menti sur l'importance qu'ils savaient tous qu'il était, non?

Janus revérifia sa liste pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts pour Virgil. Zone sans danger? Chèque! Des décorations? Chèque! Divertissement thématique? Double-chèque! Nourriture, rafraîchissements et gâteaux? Chèque, chèque et chèque! Tout, eh bien, tout ce qui est tangible, était prêt.

"Virgil! Tu peux ouvre tes yeux et voir ton fête positivement suffisante!" Virgil méritait le meilleur et sûrement il verrait qu'ils ne considéreraient jamais "suffisante" assez bien pour l'anniversaire de leur Virgil.

Quand les mains de Virgil s'abaissé de ses yeux, Janus pouvait voir un petite sourire se glisser sur le visage de Virgil. Les choses tourneraient bien, après tout.

C'est comme ça que ça semblait au début, mais au fil de la soirée, il est devenu évident quelque-chose n'allait pas. Peut-être que les décorations étaient trop enthusiastes et le stressaient. Les jeux l'ont-ils plus inquiété que de lui montrer leur appréciation pour l'adrénaline? Pouvait-il voir que Janus était inquiet? D'une manière ou d'une autre, Virgil avait clairement commencé à en avoir assez. Peut-être qu'une pause dans sa chambre le ferait se sentir mieux? Tout ce dont il avait besoin était une excuse éhontée pour que Virgil n'ait pas à s'en soucier ....

"Virgil, tú pourrais peut-être rentrer Phobie au lit pour la nuit?"

"Tu pourrais juste dire que tu n'aimes pas mon araignée assise sur toi."

Zut. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que Janus voulait dire.

"Non, non, elle est absolument trop proche de moi, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de son terrarium chaud!

Pendant une bref instant, la panique sembla éclater dans les yeux de Virgil, mais avant que Janus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait attrapé Phobie et partit pour sa chambre.

\---

Tandis que les autres jouaient à des charades changeantes jusqu'à ce que Virgil revienne, Janus alla le voir. Cela faisait trop longtemps et Virgile n'avait même pas encore reçu ses cadeaux.

"-pas même pas doué pour prendre soin de Phobie! Je sais même ce que c'est d'être une araignée! Comment aurais-je pu oublier?!"

Oh non. Pas encore, mais au moins Virgil ne pensait pas qu'ils-

"Peut-être que Janus a raison à mon sujet. Je continue de gâcher les choses encore et encore."

NONNONNONNONNONNONNONNONNONNONNONNONNOOOOOOOOONNN!!! Tout sauf ça!

"La fête était probablement quelque chose qu'ils pensaient devoir faire. Ils cherchaient mon approbation tout le temps. Ils n'aimaient pas vraiment ça. Ils voulaient juste que je pense qu'ils aimeraient ça."

Comment cela a-t-il échoué si mal? Janus voulait faire irruption et lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient et ont organisé la fête parce qu'ils voulaient juste le revoir heureux, mais que pouvait-il même dire que Virgil be se retournerait pas contre lui-même? C'était tout que Janus pouvait faire pour tenir sa main contre sa propre bouche et ne pas se laisser aller.

Déteste comme Janus devait l'admettre, c'était la dernière chance qu'il s'était donnée de montrer à Virgil qu'il était en sécurité et aimé avec sa famille. Très peu de choses dans leur famille étaient un phare de prévisibilité et de sécurité, mais il avait espéré qu'elles pourraient au moins suffire à montrer à Virgil à quel point il comptait. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, alors rien ne le ferait, et s'ils ne pouvaient pas montrer à Virgil sa valeur, alors Virgil méritait mieux - même si cela signifiait qu'il vivait avec les autres côtés. Ils pourraient si naïfs et carrés, mais peut-être qu'il pourraient aider?

Janus demanda à Remis d'apporter ses cadeaux à Virgil et de le distraire pour que son anniversaire de tous les joueurs jours ne se termine pas ainsi et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Peut-être que Virgile se sentirait moins gêne d'ouvrir ses cadeaux s'il les ouvrait par lui-même? En tout cas, Janus avait besoin d'un peu d'espace pour réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait à faire pour résoudre ce problème.

\---

Alors que des cris et ce qui ressemblait à de petites explosions le sortit de ses pensées, Janus réalisa qu'il ne laissait personne pour s'assurer que Remus ne prenait pas les choses par-dessus bord. Cet épisode était sur le point de devenir conscient, et cela ferait courir les principaux côtés. Bravo de sa part!  
  
Eh bien, autant utiliser cela comme une autre occasion de voir s'ils semblaient être une assez bonne famille pour Virgil. De plus, Janus voulait voir si Virgil allait bien sans être immédiatement remarqué et exclu.  
  
Patton est arrivé en premier, avec Logan et Roman en course derrière lui.  
Ils étaient durs avec Remus, qui ne frottait absolument pas Janus dans le mauvais sens.  
  
Quand Janus regarda Virgil, ou, du mieux qu'il put de l'extérieur de la masse sombre de nuages et d'ombres qui l'entouraient, il prit une profonde inspiration. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire?  
  
Dans l'intervalle, le match d'entraînement entre Roman et Remus semblait être devenu plus léger qu'avant et les deux autres l'étaient - étreindre?  
  
"Le mensonge, Patton. Il n'y a aucune raison de croire qu'il agirait sur l'une de ces pensées plus qu'il ne l'a fait auparavant. Le degré auquel il les a jamais écoutés est mineur. Ils passeront et Thomas ira très bien."  
  
Et c'est là que Janus l'a vu. Malgré le fait que ces assurances n'avaient pas été dirigées vers Virgil, il avait laissé l'obscurité se dissiper suffisamment pour que Janus puisse voir ses épaules voûtées se desserrer avant que Virgil ne réajuste son sweat à capuche.  
  
Alors que les temps de Janus déguisés en lampe lui avaient montré que le trio favori était plus que capable de se rassurer après une dispute, il n'avait pas deviné à quel point cela pourrait ou même pourrait porter à aider Virgil. Et s'ils pouvaient aider Virgil, qu'est-ce qui n'en valait pas la peine?  
  
Même ainsi, sachant à quel point Virgil détesterait quitter la chaleur familière de leur vie de famille, envoyer Virgil vers la vie qu'il méritait serait loin d'être facile. Cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas simplement à pousser Virgil vers les côtés principaux, mais aussi loin de leur famille. Il savait ce que cela prendrait, cependant. Le dévouement de Virgil à protéger Thomas et ses craintes actuelles quant à sa propre valeur pourraient créer une tempête parfaite qui a débarqué Virgil avec les côtés consciemment reconnus. Si seulement cela ne signifiait pas d'abord mettre du sel dans les blessures émotionnelles de Virgile, mais les fins finiraient par justifier les moyens. Janus pouvait maintenant voir qu'ils le feraient.  
  
Pendant un bref instant, la panique sembla éclater dans les yeux de Virgil, mais avant que Janus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait attrapé Phobie et partit pour sa chambre.


End file.
